


Just as long as you’re here with me.

by pseudofoucault333



Series: Fei writes for Tumblr [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Mate Stiles Stilinski, Anal Fingering, Baker Kira, Baker Malia, Body Worship, Bottom Derek, Builder Boyd, Caring Derek, College Student Brett, College Student Hayden, College Student Liam, College Student Mason, Come Eating, Comforting Derek, Derek Has a Job, Domestic, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Hand Jobs, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Cora Hale/Isaac Lahey, Minor Ethan/Danny Mahealani, Minor Liam Dunbar/Hayden Romero, Minor Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish, Minor Mason Hewitt/Brett Talbot, Minor Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Preschool Teacher Erica, Top Stiles Stilinski, Topping from the Bottom, Undressing, Veterinarian Isaac, Veterinarian Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6015136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudofoucault333/pseuds/pseudofoucault333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fight hands on Pack Mom Stiles finds himself restricted to his bed as he heals, something neither he nor the pack are happy about. But Derek being supportive and taking over some duties does help him get back to normal...on top of other things...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just as long as you’re here with me.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LemonNinjaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonNinjaa/gifts).



**Title:** Just as long as you’re here with me.  
**Author:** pseudofoucault333 // Redtintedhale  
**Rating:** E  
**Pairing:** Stiles/Derek  
**POV:** 3rd  
**Summary:** After a fight hands on Pack Mom Stiles finds himself restricted to his bed as he heals, something neither he nor the pack are happy about. But Derek being supportive and taking over some duties does help him get back to normal...on top of other things...  
**Disclaimer:** The whole concept of Teen Wolf © the satan that is Jeff Davis, don’t sue because the contents of my bank account is only worth next to nothing in US$. Also and I can't stress this enough I don't give permission for this or any other of my stuff to be reposted on Goodreads or anywhere else. If I find out it is I'll be pissed. Plot mostly based on fiction…i.e not real….but a girl can wish <3 title © Bea Miller.  
**Author Notes:** Beta'd by the amazing [Wheretimeisneverplanned](http://wheretimeisneverplanned.tumblr.com/) Comments and Kudos = pwp and cookies :D

It was always busy on a Monday, trying to make sure that everyone was up and on their way to school or work. It was something that Stiles had put it upon himself to do even though Derek was always telling him he didn’t really need to. Not all the members of their pack lived in the new Hale house and they should be more than capable, with the odd exception of Scott and Isaac, to work things out themselves.

But Stiles was determined, something that Derek had long since realised was in his mate’s nature from the moment he met him. And once Stiles put his mind to something, he couldn’t be talked out of it.

Every Monday he’d get up early to skype Lydia and then Danny in Massachusetts, to make sure the two were up, even though Danny had Ethan the morning person to shove him out of bed and feed him before class. Lydia also had Parrish, who was as well known for his morning runs as Derek was and would always have left a coffee for her on the dresser before he left. He’d then skype Cora, who would always bitch and complain but was secretly glad for the wakeup call, as it meant she knew that Isaac would be up soon.

Once the out of state members were up, Stiles would then make breakfast for the ones in town. On Monday everyone would come over for breakfast, something Derek had long since implemented because he knew how important it was to his mate and everyone was more than happy to take up the offer of free food.

Isaac would appear the moment the coffee was on, texting with Cora while Stiles grabbed him a cup and kept an eye on the French toast, waffles and eggs. Isaac would always murmur a thank you and nudge under Stiles’ chin with his nose before Stiles would go back to the food.

He’d have Derek’s smoothie waiting for him when he came back from his run around the preserve with Boyd, Malia, Scott and Liam and a pitcher of water with glasses beside it for the others. With the exception of Boyd they would all complain about trying to keep up with Derek; though the alpha would just ignore them and peck a kiss to Stiles’ cheek on the way to grab a shower.

Erica and Kira would drive over a bit later, since neither were really morning people and often complained about the fact that their boyfriends were. Mason would appear every second week for the breakfast, but only if Hayden wasn’t there, which constantly had Liam whining about not being able to be around both his best friend and his girlfriend.

Then the house would become busy; Isaac, Liam and Scott arguing over who was having the next shower despite the fact there were three. But they always seemed to like Stiles and Derek’s ensuite for some reason, which made it a bit awkward if him and Derek had shared a shower the day before. Kira, Erica and Malia would attempt to try and grab some waffles while Stiles wasn’t looking and Mason, when he was there, seemed engrossed in texting Brett.

The argument for the shower would end up being resolved by Stiles flipping a coin, best two out of three, while keeping a close eye on Kira and Mason in the kitchen and Erica and Malia attacking the coffee. Boyd would mostly just sit at the counter, putting the coffee out of Erica’s reach when she’d obviously had too much and downing the last of his water before going to shower in the main bathroom, since he wasn’t that picky.

Isaac, who would always manage to get the first shower somehow, would go up when Derek appeared and the alpha would help Stiles while sipping at his smoothie. Scott would end up taking a shower in the other ensuite, since Isaac would always take so long and Liam would sit and sulk until Stiles gave him a waffle.

It would take a while but soon everyone was showered and sitting around the island eating their breakfast and chatting amongst themselves. Derek and Stiles just watching the pack, , how Kira and Scott would steal things off the other’s plate and Boyd would end up feeding Erica but he never seemed to mind. Isaac would be texting Cora still under the table and would only stop when Scott threw a bread roll at him, glaring at him and Stiles would have to step in before a food fight started that he’d have to clean up.

Then the pack would slowly leave to their jobs or school: Scott and Isaac going to the Animal clinic where they’d been working in Deaton’s place since he left; Erica a primary school teacher dropped off; Boyd at the community college where he was mentoring a class of apprentice builders on the way and Kira joining Malia at their bakery. Liam and Mason would go to hang around the community college campus to wait before their next classes, leaving the house silent and a mess.

It wasn’t that Stiles minded the clean-up and the silence; he always loved having the place to himself so he and Derek could have breakfast together in peace before Stiles went back to his emissary duties and Derek would check in on all his real estate with his broker before overseeing some Alpha duties. It would only be after lunch that Stiles would get around to cleaning up, but it worked.

It was the kind of thing that Stiles lived for, feeling useful and like he was an essential part of the pack. Even if Derek did tell him time and again that he was vital to the pack in a way that no-one else seemed to realise. But it was still a good thing to be reminded.

But sometimes he couldn’t be that good pack mother-figure that he loved to be and it was always the result of a fight, when he was reminded that he really was so human even with his emissary training. No matter how much Derek would try and protect him, or want to keep him out of harms way it was as much in his nature to be involved as it was for him to take care of the pack.

It was how he found himself laid up in bed for three weeks with a fractured ankle under strict orders from Melissa not to move. Not to mention constantly feeling like he was going to topple over from a potion and spell combination thrown at him; Deaton had told him it would wear off but it would take a while. Still Melissa probably knew that Derek would try to instil his staying in bed even if it was with little joy. It was something that Stiles hated, being banged up and not allowed to move; true he could catch up on his emissary paper work and studies as well as all those TV series that had been piling up on his Netflix queue. But when it came to the pack he was going to be completely helpless and more a hindrance than a help.

Melissa left after having a few words with Derek outside, which due to lack of wolf hearing, he couldn’t eavesdrop but when his alpha came in there was an attempted reassuring smile on his lips as he climbed on to the bed beside him.

“I’m not allowed to move even for a hug am I?” Stiles murmured leaning into his pillow and ignoring the twinge from his ankle at the moment.

“No, but I’ll give you one anyway.” Derek said softly, brushing a kiss to Stiles’ head and wrapping his arms around his mates’ body with his lips rested at the nape of his neck.

“I’m not going to be able to do anything.” Stiles sighed, as he felt Derek’s fingers slid under the shirt he’d pulled on before Melissa checked him over, brushing his fingertips against Stiles’ back soothingly.

“I’ve been telling you that you don’t need to do everything for the pack all the time Stiles. They rely on you way too much and need to straighten themselves out without knowing you’ll be there for them. I mean most of them are technically adults now…” Derek murmured into his skin.

“But when as that ever stopped me?” Stiles pouted, feeling Derek’s fingers linger over his ribs.

“Never, yeah, I know. But can you just try and focus on your wellbeing for once? Just for me?” Derek murmured, nuzzling at Stiles’ neck and sucking on the tendons teasingly.

“Fine. I’ll be a good patient, well as good as I’m able.” Stiles sighed, his body wriggling as he tried to roll over so Derek could kiss his lips only to hiss in pain when his ankle moved.

“Stiles.” Derek sighed, pecking a kiss to his lips before easing himself down to leech the pain temporarily from his ankle.

“I know, it’s gonna be a long three weeks.” Stiles huffed, burying his face back in his pillow and letting the gentle massage of Derek’s fingers on his foot ease him to sleep.

XO

The first week wasn’t so bad. Derek had made sure to text everyone that the Monday breakfast was off while Stiles was healing, and Lydia and Danny were woke by their other halves. Derek reluctantly woke Cora after Stiles bugged him until he agreed, something he swore never to do again by the words that came from his sister’s mouth but at least when Isaac came down dressed in his scrubs and gaze on his phone, he was forgiven.

Derek only made a small breakfast for him and Isaac after coming back from his run, the others who’d joined just having the water before departing. Then once they were both fed, Derek drove Isaac to work since Scott had spent the night at Kira’s and refused to go for a run. After grabbing some groceries he went home to Stiles, taking his laptop into their room so Stiles wasn’t alone as he worked.

The only action that week was from Stiles’ phone and when Derek took Stiles from the bed for a bath. Stiles seemed to be at peace with just his books, laptop and TV in bed as long as Derek was beside him to bring him food and leech his pain away every so often when the pain killers weren’t working.

The second week was filled with a few more issues. Scott and Kira had a huge fight and Scott ended up crashing on their couch a couple of days, so Kira could calm down. Isaac and Cora needed Stiles’ mediatory skills to help them through where their relationship was going, but seeing Isaac cry when Cora spoke about them not seeming to have a future as long as he was there and she was in New York seemed to have halted it pretty fast. Erica and Boyd also seemed to be having issues out of the blue, though Derek was suspicious and was sure it was more an excuse to actually come see Stiles than any real problem between them. The two betas relationship was as stable, if not more so, than his and Stiles’.

Their usually quiet house was over run constantly and yet Derek knew everyone just wanted to be around Stiles. Just to make sure he was ok and if there was anything he needed, their pack instincts kicking in. But at least with someone else around to keep Stiles entertained, who seemed to have been getting quieter and his mood lower, it meant he could get everything he needed to sort so he could give Stiles his undivided attention when the pack was gone.

The third week seemed like a bomb site. Pack members were whining about small things like laundry and coffee dates that they usually relied on with Stiles to keep them sane. Danny and Ethan were in a crisis, because Danny was more used to Stiles waking him than his boyfriend. Stiles spent hours on the phone with Danny talking him out of dumping the wolf out of sheer agitation. A day later, Lydia skyped with Stiles while Jordan was at work, complaining there wasn’t anyone to have intelligent conversation with, leaving Stiles suggesting she and Danny meet for a coffee.

But it was obviously getting Stiles even more down that he couldn’t be in the thick of it, couldn’t be doing all those little things or catching up with each pack member to make sure they were ok. Derek was constantly trying to assure him there would be more than enough time for that when his ankle was healed and he’d done a bit of rehab but it didn’t seem to help and the alpha hated seeing his mate so low.

“Stiles…” Derek nuzzled at his mate’s neck where he’d been drifting asleep sat up while looking through Mason’s Mythology essay for class for the past hour. He always made sure to be there to help the younger pack mates with their studies and that was one thing that hadn’t changed while he was laid up, though he did make sure to do it individually with each. Liam would get too easily distracted if Hayden was sitting beside him, Mason still didn’t seem to get along with Hayden and got distracted if Brett was there, Brett was embarrassed about the subjects he needed help with and Hayden’s subjects were so advanced if she hadn’t looked for tutoring she’d be failing.

“Hm…what? I was just reading this….” Stiles murmured, rubbing his eyes tiredly and pressing undo when he saw the line of z’s he’d been inadvertently typing into the document.

“You need to get some rest. You can finish it tomorrow.” Derek murmured against his neck, nipping and sucking at his neck as he pressed save on the document and closed the computer with a click.

“What’s brought this on?” Stiles smiled as Derek kissed him deeply, leaning over him to put the computer aside before straddling stiles’ lap.

“Nothing really….just missed having your attention…amongst other things.” Derek smiled, resting his forehead against Stiles’ as he felt his mate’s hand sliding into the boxers he was wearing, letting out a deep moan when Stiles’ hand curled around his cock.

“I’m sorry…” Stiles whispered, giving Derek’s cock a tug and causing Derek to pant into the kiss he leaned into.

“Apology definitely forgiven. Oh god Stiles…oh fuck do that again.” Derek groaned, his hands clenching into the headboard behind Stiles’ head as he leaned over his mate to kiss him hungrily.

“I forgot how beautiful you look like this,” Stiles grinned, snapping his wrist with every movement he made up and down Derek’s cock.

“Oh god…oh fuck…” Derek panted against Stiles’ neck his eyes changing to alpha red, always his tell that he was about to come.

“Yeah that’s right….come for me Derek…come on…” Stiles cooed against his ear, feeling Derek’s body shudder and the sound of him groaning loudly as well as the feel of his come coating his hand.

He felt Derek nuzzling at his neck lazily like he always did after foreplay, licking up the sweat from his skin as though it was the best drug he could have ever asked for, only stopping when Stiles’ hand slid out of his boxers and he teased his index finger against the corner of Derek’s mouth. The wolf willingly turned his attention from his neck to his mate’s hand, licking and sucking the come from his fingers, his gaze locked with Stiles’ the whole time. His eyes flashed between red and green, like his wolf was getting riled up and just wanted to be set free, and it was the most perfect thing that Stiles knew he was never going to get used to,no matter how long they were together.

Stiles slowly slid his fingers from Derek’s lips until they rested on his cheek, guiding his lips back to his own and kissing him deeply. The feel of Derek’s breath inside his mouth and how deeply his mate kissed him back seeming to spark their combined arousal. 

“You’re so good for me Der…” Stiles slurred, tilting his head back into the pillow which was wedged between the headboard and his back as Derek’s attention moved to that patch of skin his alpha knew drove him crazy, licking and sucking the tendons on the other side of his neck.

Derek murmured meaningless and indecipherable words as his attention moved to his chin and Adam’s apple, leaving Stiles a writhing mess under his ministrations as he moved back to kissing Stiles, their tongues brushing and chasing the other’s in Stiles mouth, Derek’s fingers still clenched around the headboard for leverage.

Stiles slid Derek’s boxers down his thighs with teasing touches, his fingers brushing over his waist tauntingly as he watched Derek remove them and throw them over his shoulder; his attention moving back to Stiles’ mouth again. All the attention that was being lavished on him was driving Stiles’ libido through the ceiling and it wasn't long before his nails were scratching down the length of Derek’s back to bring him closer to him.

“Undress me Derek….please…” Stiles panted against Derek’s lips, sucking at Derek’s lower lip like he knew the Alpha loved, licking his lower lip as Derek hefted his shirt up for him and pulled it off. Another filthy kiss met his lips once his chest was bare, teasing down his torso as Stiles pushed the duvet off his lap and kicked it aside with his uninjured foot.

He watched Derek’s lips as they continued to trace a path down his skin until his Alpha’s fingers were hooked in the waist band of his sweats and boxers. He gently guided them both down Stiles’ legs, pausing to ease them over Stiles’ injured ankle without hurting him, before tossing them aside. Then just like that he was back to straddling Stiles’ thighs, kissing him hungrily like it had been hours instead of minutes since he’d last tasted them, while Stiles’ fingernails drew red lines over the skin of his back.

He felt Derek shudder a little in anticipation as his fingers slid over his tailbone, before teasing at the rim of Derek’s hole, watching with amazement as Derek’s back arched. No matter how long they had been together or done this dance he couldn’t stop the sense of amazement and wonder that he was the one allowed to bring Derek to his knees like this.

“So good Der…” Stiles panted, their foreheads rested against the others watching Derek’s eyes flicking between red and green as his mate struggled to keep his control.

“Stiles…” Derek whined needily, his fingers curling back around the headboard as Stiles rested a hand on the back of his neck to pull his lips into a deep and filthy kiss that had him whimpering for more when Stiles pulled away.

“Get me the lube…” Stiles whispered against his lips with a raised eyebrow and teasing smile as he watched out the corner of his eye while one of Derek’s shaking hands moved from the headboard for reach out for the bottle on the dresser. They’d long since stopped using condoms since Derek’s wolf hated not being able to feel Stiles and Stiles had to admit it definitely made things hotter. It was soon in Stiles’ possession and his left hand was coated, while his right stayed rested soothingly on Derek’s side once the bottle was back on the dresser.

He eased his index finger inside Derek first, knowing it was the finger that could always find that bundle of nerves that made his boyfriend become a writhing begging mess. No sooner had he done so than he heard Derek moan at the sensation of being filled, and leaned over to kiss Stiles again, hissing only a little after a couple of thrusts with his middle finger when he added his index finger.

“I know…I know…” Stiles soothed, parting his fingers to stretch Derek’s muscles as he heard the headboard creak when Derek’s grip on the wood became harder.

“Oh fuck…” Derek murmured, his hips jerking in rhythm with each of Stiles’ thrusts, the younger male’s fingertips teasing at the rim with each thrust and even more so when he added his ring finger causing him to hiss.

But the feel of Stiles’ teeth tugging and teasing his right nipple to distract him helped to make the sting become more bearable. Especially when he heard Stiles praising him again and the way his wolf couldn’t seem to stop preening at the attention it was getting from its mate. That it was helping to ease his mate even if he couldn’t do anything else to make him better any sooner at least he could do this.

He felt Stiles murmur against his skin when he was satisfied that he was stretched enough and leaned down to capture Stiles’ lips their tongues teasing against the other as Stiles eased his fingers out and rested his slick hand around his cock and began to direct Derek’s body so the head of his cock breached Derek’s loose hole before rested his hand on Derek’s hip.

“Oh….” Derek moaned, as the whole of Stiles’ cock slid in inch by inch, jerking his hips back and forth in an erratic pattern hoping to get Stiles’ cock to hit that spot inside him that made him see stars.

“Yeah that’s right…” Stiles groaned, his fingers tightening around Derek’s hips as Derek’s hands clenched even tighter around the headboard, panting and groaning into the side of Stiles’ neck; his teeth scraping red lines against his pale skin.

“Faster…” Stiles panted, the sound of sweaty skin slapping against skin echoing around the room only broke apart by the odd groan or hiss at the slight change in position. But their hips continued to move faster and faster, Derek’s eyes now completely alpha red and his fangs had appearing to scrap and nip at stiles’ neck. One of his hands moved from the headboard to encircle and tease his cock as he felt himself getting closer and closer to the brink.

His lips moved back to Stiles’ needily, moaning and groaning at the building of his orgasm, spurred on by the feel of Stiles’ mouth opening against his own as a groan of his name escaped his mate’s lips as his orgasm finally took him over, his hips and back arching. Derek could feel the come coating his prostate but his inner alpha seemed to be craving his own, to see his come on his mate’s skin and revel in the knowledge that he had satisfied his mate.

That Stiles smelled and tasted like his even more than he usually did.

He felt one of Stiles’ hands encircling his own as he nipped and sucked Derek’s neck lazily, guiding Derek’s hand’s pace to go even faster. His body was practically on tender hooks on the verge of his orgasm and waiting for Stiles to give him that push that he knew his lover was able to.

“Yeah come on Derek…” Stiles murmured, as his lips moved from Derek’s neck to catch his lips, sucking and nipping Derek’s bottom lip, the simple touch the push Derek had been craving. His back arched and his claws dug into the headboard as he couldn’t restrain the roar that came from between his lips.

His vision whited out at the sheer power of the orgasm, his forehead rested against Stiles’ collar bone and his lips dragging against Stiles’ skin as he distantly heard Stiles murmuring his name and the press of a kiss to his head. It didn’t take long for him to come around, to Stiles smiling at him and brushing his free hand up and down Derek’s back as he traced the healing scratches on Derek’s skin.

“Thank god…we really need to wash up and I can’t move with a big strong alpha on me.” Stiles murmured, as Derek pushed himself up off Stiles but not without pausing to catch his lips in a chaste kiss before easing himself off the bed.

“I’ll be just a minute, you want anything else?” Derek asked, raking his fingers through his hair as he padded naked towards the bathroom.

“Hmmm, maybe a camera so I capture how hot you look all fucked out? Nah just a water’s good.” Stiles smiled, as Derek heard the sound of sheets being rearranged.

Derek wet a washcloth in the sink and filled a glass, bringing both into the bedroom where Stiles was laid on his back on the bed, his gaze on the ceiling. Though he met Derek’s lips with a kiss as he wiped the dried come from his mate’s skin reluctantly.

“Thanks Der…” Stiles whispered, as Derek wiped himself clean and threw the cloth to their hamper before sliding into the bed on his side.

“How’s your ankle?” Derek asked softly, as Stiles downed a mouthful of water before leaning towards Derek, who wrapped his arms around him and kissed a blooming hickey on his neck softly.

“Twinges a little, but other than that’s good.” Stiles murmured, sleepily as he laced his fingers between Derek’s.

Derek smiled softly into Stiles’ neck and pressed a kiss there as the two drifted off into a post sex sleep.

XO

The next morning Derek woke to Stiles’ head rested on his chest and his injured ankle pushed out from under duvet at a weird angle as though it had been bothering him in the night. Derek brushed his hand over his mate’s skin soothingly as he pressed a kiss to his forehead. Usually he would have been up and running through the preserve, setting a pace that no-one but Boyd could keep up with, but the urge to not be parted from Stiles was something he didn’t want to ignore.

“What time is it?” Stiles murmured sleepily into his chest, causing Derek to lazily brush his fingers through Stiles’ hair so it was styled like a punk rocker minus the hair gel.

“Six thirty, go back to sleep.” Derek whispered, brushing his hand down the length of Stiles’ back, ass and thigh until he reached Stiles’ injured ankle and guided it back under the covers before beginning to slowly leech the pain from it.

“Hmm thanks Der…” Stiles whispered, pecking a kiss to his cheek as he cuddled up to his alpha as though he was settling for them to stay there all day.

Once there was no pain flowing into Derek’s arm he brushed his fingers over the skin of Stiles’ shin before retracing the path up to Stiles’ back and brushing random patterns against Stiles’ shoulder blade. It was only when he was sure Stiles was sleeping again that Derek rolled him on to his side of the bed, before carefully getting up to shower.

He managed to get ready without waking Stiles, who was a deep sleeper, especially after having his pain leeched, and went down to find Isaac brewing coffee half-heartedly as his gaze was rested on his phone’s screen. Though he looked up at the sound of Derek’s footsteps into the kitchen.

“How much longer until Stiles will be back to Pack Mom?” Isaac murmured gesturing his phone to the coffee pot at the smell of burning coffee beans permeated from it.

“Another week, at least. We’ll just have to handle it a bit longer until he’s back on his feet. Now what did you feel like for breakfast?” Derek asked with a sigh, rummaging through the fridge for anything of interest.

XO

The remainder of the week, Stiles seemed in much better spirits that everyone else picked up on it and would cast Derek knowing looks at. But Derek wasn’t ashamed of his influence on Stiles and how he’d gone about increasing his mate’s mood and just ignored them. Stiles even managed to ease himself out of bed to the bathroom when Derek was busy on the phone instead of interrupting him. Though when Derek found out, he did give him a glare and remind him to stay in bed a little longer until Melissa said otherwise. And if he bribed him with all manner things they could do in bed after, then no-one else needed to know.

Stiles had more than enough distractions in the pack, with more tutorials for the younger pack members and helping Boyd schedule modules for his mentees, it was enough to keep his mind off the numbing throbbing pain in his ankle. It was made all the more easier at night with the affection Derek continued to lavish on him to help keep his spirits up. Even if Isaac couldn’t seem to look either him or Derek in the eye the morning after and would make comments about moving to New York to get away from the noise.

Finally, when he was given the all clear, he was still helped downstairs by Derek but not allowed to do as much as he used to. All the time he’d been focusing on himself seemed to have helped the pack dynamic change so they could be more self reliant, though he still relished in the occasion he was needed for something, whether tutoring or just being asked for advice.

He pulled Derek down on to the couch with him after he’d put down his coffee, and kissed him hungrily which his fingers raking through the hair at the back of Derek’s neck as he felt Derek’s body stiffen in surprise.

“Ummm…what was that for?” Derek asked when their lips parted and their foreheads were rested together.

“Just a thank you for looking after me that’s all,” Stiles smiled, nudging Derek’s nose with his as Derek smiled down at him tenderly.

“Stiles you know you don’t need to do that. I’ll always look after you no matter what, I love you.” Derek whispered softly against his lips before pecking a kiss them.

“I love you too, though I don’t know how the hell I managed to get so lucky.” Stiles said, brushing his thumb over Derek’s cheek as he traced his alpha’s features.

“Believe me I’m the lucky one, now let me up. We’re going to have some visitors soon.” Derek murmured, trying to get up though Stiles’ grip on him refused to let go causing him to grin down at him and roll his eyes knowingly. “I promise I’ll make it up to you later.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” Stiles grinned, pulling him into another deep kiss though Derek didn’t put up much objection, looking reluctant to pull himself away as he got off the couch to let the pack in, leaving Stiles to smile to himself as he watched his mate and his lover walk towards the door.

Fin.


End file.
